Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? A C B 24 10 26
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{10}{26}$